snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Harley Rue Morrison
Harley was born on February 27 and is now 24 years old. She is the daughter of Joshua Morrison, a Muggle, and Barabara Morrison, a witch, and is the sister of Gabriel Morrison, which makes Harley a Half-blood witch. Harley was born and raised in South Africa. Her primary education was at Beauxbatons Academy for Young Ladies. She has a puppy named Elliot who she loves dearly and is known typically as a very pink and bubbly person, with the exception to Ryoma Shiradou who she cannot always stand to be in the same room with. She works as the assistant shopkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron. Harley is fluent in Dutch, French, English, Afrikans, Japanese, Swedish, Spanish and Italian. Her patronus is a unicorn. Early Life and Education Harley Rue Morrison was born in South Africa where her family had lived for generations. Her mother and father's families were both part of the Dutch settlement to South Africa hundreds of years prior to her birth, which explains Harley's blonde hair and light features. She grew up in South Africa in one of the middle class areas for all of her young life. At the age of seven she was fluent in Dutch, due to her mother and father, French, due to her mother’s heritage, English, due to the common usage all over the world, and Afrikaans, due to it being the primary language in South Africa. But her childhood was missing an important factor- magic. Both of her parents decided that their children would grow up in the Muggle World because the Magical World was too much power. However, at eleven she received a letter to attend Beauxbatons Academy for Young Ladies, her mother’s alma mater. With the appearance of the letter they revealed that she was a witch and her brother, Gabriel, had been attending Durmstrang for the previous five years as a wizard. Growing up in a lie left Harley bitter and she immersed herself in her studies for the next several years. At Beauxbatons Academy, she flourished as one of the brightest students and most athletic. Her cheery and bubbly personality served her well on the gymnastics team, the twirling team and the dance troup. She was the Head Twirler her seventh year at Beauxbatons. In the academic realm of school, Harley was very skilled in Astronomy, Herbology and Charms. Everything that seemed to have a move and glide to the subject like twirling she loved, which is why she was horrible at flying. It was too choppy and too easily disrupted for her. She liked fluidity and poised looking skills. Years Following Beauxbatons After graduating Beauxbatons she decided that she would take a few years to reacquaint herself with the Muggle World. She snapped her wand after she graduated and promised to never return to magic because she was so upset with the fact that her parents lied to her about her ablities. With her vast knowledge in language, which she acquired from growing up in South Africa, and her hard working attitude she worked for the British Embassy. At this post she became fluent in Japanese, Swedish, Spanish, and Italian. Although Harley loved her job at the British Embassy, she knew that she was only offered her post at such a young age because her boss was quite taken with her appearance. Regardless of why she was given the opportunity, Harley was brilliant at her job. She loved working with foreign countries as a diplimat and working with older and more experienced members. Everything that she saw and experienced she learned from. Once she turned 23 her brother went missing in the Magical World. Harley was startled by the news because she was so close with Gave and decided that she would help find him in anyway she could. In her quest to find her brother, she decided that her calm life in the Muggle World was over. She returned to the Magical World and applied for a position at the Leaky Cauldron where her brother was last seen before he disappeared. Ryoma Shiraduo, the owner of the shop, gave Harley her job mostly based on appearance, which was the second job Harley recieved becasue of her looks. Just like her previous post, she proved that she could handle the work in spite of everyone's opinion's on her appearance. Harley is a very bubbly and sweet person at the Leaky Cauldron. She is nice to every customer because of her bubbly attitude with the exception of her boss Ryoma who drives her up the wall. Personality Harley is intelligent, no-nonsense, and very beautiful. That last bit is something she knows and is not afraid to be beautiful, but she does not trust any man because she is afraid of commitment and that all men are the same. Being versed in several languages, Harley is very perceptive and VERY girly. She enjoys to dress up and hates playing in the mud. So the waitress aspect of her job is… new. She has preconcieved notions about love and relationships. She wants a man to be prince charming and is slowly realizing that a man like that is not worth it. Perfection is in the flaws. Relationships Ryoma Shiradou Ryoma is Harley's boss and sparing match partner. The two of them do not get on very well and are always fighting with one another. Harley and Ryoma have conflicting motives and wants in life. While Harley is optomistic and a firm believer in love and happily ever after, Ryoma is synical and believes that love is something written for children and is not strong enough to concure much. After spending a year fighting and working with one another, there entire relationship hit a climax. The two of them were forced into admitting that they loved one another and that the strong feelings they had for one another had to be aired out. Several weeks later Harley found out she was pregnant and the two of them are currently dealing with her pregnancy. Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Diagon Alley Category:Characters